Mistletoe DoOver
by jerseybones
Summary: Oneshot. Booth tries that kiss again. WARNING: Santa in the Slush spoilers.


Mistletoe Do-Over

A couple weeks after the holidays, the partners finally saw each other again. Brennan had taken a later flight to Peru, after spending Christmas Eve with her family. She had just walked back into her apartment and could not think of anything else expect for a long, hot shower when there was a knock on the door. With a groan, she looked through the peephole to see her partner. She opened the door to his smiling face.

"Hey Bones, welcome back." Booth did not wait for her invitation, instead he waltzed inside. Seeing her bags still in the entryway, he asked, "When did you get back?"

Sighing, Brennan answered him, "Just now, Booth. What were you camped downstairs waiting for me?"

"Ha, ha. Why didn't you tell me so I could pick you up?"

"I don't know Booth. I didn't think of it." She saw him start to argue and quickly held up her hand to stop him. "Booth, whatever you're going to say is going to have to wait. I want a shower _now_." She began to move away from him and down the hall, pulling her light sweater over her head to leave her in a t-shirt.

Booth's eyes did not leave her until the bathroom door closed. When the sound of the water reached him, he finally shook himself from the mesmerization his partner had placed him under. In order to keep his thoughts away from the action he was imagining in the other room, Booth wandered over to Brennan's CD collection. He browsed through until a yellow cover with a girl dancing with the devil grabbed his attention. The artist was Ray LaMontagne and not one he heard of before, but the cover looked interesting so he played it. With the first strands of the sensual melody, he knew he picked the wrong song for his current mood. Still he did not turn it off as the words gripped him and again turned his thoughts to his partner. They had not _talked_ since the mistletoe kiss, but the memory had never been far from his mind.

Booth could not say how long he had been standing there lost in his musings, before his partner emerged from the bathroom followed by a wall of steam. The scent of lavender and vanilla assaulted his senses, but not nearly as strong as the vision of his partner in casual clothes. She wore a pair of grey, cotton jogging pants and a tight red t-shirt that emphasized the gorgeous auburn of her hair.

"Feel better, Bones?" asked Booth to cover up how his eyes had bulged. He had never seen his partner so relaxed and casual and he felt it immensely appealing.

"Much better. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. So Bones, why didn't you let me pick you up from the airport? You're not avoiding me are you?"

"What?" asked a startled Brennan. "Why would I be avoiding you?"

Booth shrugged, "I don't Bones, just asking."

"Are you still thinking about the mistletoe kiss? Booth seriously that was nothing."

"I'm just checking. Normally you'd ask me for a ride. And it wasn't exactly nothing, I mean we did kiss."

"Booth that kiss was nothing, you obviously weren't trying to _really_ kiss me."

"Well, I mean…why would you say that? You didn't like it?"

"Booth, I don't want to be mean, but that kiss had no passion at all. You didn't even move your mouth. I hope you weren't trying, otherwise you have a little problem."

"Bones, I do not have a problem. I am a very good kisser. You didn't give me a lot of notice, you just grabbed me."

"I told you Caroline wanted us to kiss so I could get the letter. How much notice do you need?"

"I don't know Bones, I just wasn't ready." Booth felt very frustrated, standing there while his gorgeous partner kept telling him she did not feel anything.

"Booth, you're either a good kisser or you're not, you shouldn't need to get ready. Kissing is a skill, either it's there or it's not."

"I'll have you know I've never had a complaint in any department. My skill set is just fine."

"No need to get defensive. Must men do not realize how easy it is to arouse a woman through kissing alone. It's natural to assume, by the way you kissed me, that you prefer other methods of foreplay and just never developed a proper kissing style."

"Bones…" Booth all but growled at her. He fought the urge to prove to her just how good of a kisser he was.

"In some cultures, like Chinese, kissing was considered vulgar and a form of cannibalism. In others kissing is something that is only done within the sanctity of marriage. And considering your views on that subject, well it only makes sense that you wouldn't have practiced it very much."

"Bones, will you please shut up." His mind screamed for him to kiss her because he knew for certain this was an argument he would win.

"Booth, there's no need get defensive, I was just saying…"

The rest of her thought would remain lost as Booth grabbed her upper arm and yanked her off balance and flush against his body. She gasped as she saw the look of pure lust in his eyes but that thought too escaped her as soon as his lips crashed down on her own. Booth did not kiss her gently nor did he take his time. All of his pent-up feelings burst through the dam of his restraint and he unleashed the full brunt of his passion against her open mouth. His tongue dueled with hers while one hand roamed over her curves and the other tangled in her hair anchoring her mouth against the storm. Booth explored every recess of her delicious mouth, sucking, stroking, nibbling and devouring until he felt her legs give way and he was forced to support her weight.

After several more tortuous minutes, Booth lifted his head and looked at his Bones. Her face was flushed; her breathing erratic and it took a few moments for her to open her eyes. Booth smiled seductively and asked, "So do you think I need more practice?"

"No, Booth. You're okay with that skill." Brennan tried desperately to regain her cool, but the breathlessness in her voice and slight shaking of her body told the true tale.

Booth walked to the door, opened it and turned to her, "Sweet dreams, Bones." And he left.


End file.
